A multimedia broadcast multicast service (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service, MBMS) is one of important services developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the multimedia broadcast multicast service MBMS, a network side may simultaneously send same multimedia data to multiple mobile terminals in a network in a broadcast or multicast mode. In comparison with a single-user transmission mode, the MBMS greatly saves air interface resources in a system. In Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE), the multimedia broadcast multicast service MBMS is transmitted through a multimedia broadcast multicast service single frequency network (Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network, MBSFN). This transmission mode is a transmission mode in which synchronous transmission is performed in multiple cells at a same time at a same frequency. This transmission mode can effectively save frequency resources, improve spectrum utilization, and improve coverage.
In the prior art, a multi-cell multicast coordination entity (Multi-cell multicast Coordination Entity, MCE) is a logical entity, which may be provided with multiple MBSFN areas (MBSFN Areas) for performing MBSFN transmission, and can allocate radio resources to all evolved base stations (evolved Node Bs, eNBs) in MBSFN areas performing multi-cell transmission, to perform MBSFN transmission. One MBSFN Area may include multiple eNBs, and content broadcast by all eNBs in a same MBSFN Area is the same and synchronous. At a same time, multiple services (services) may be broadcast in a same MBSFN Area, but services broadcast in different MBSFN Areas may be the same or may be different. With respect to cells, each cell may only belong to one MBSFN Area, or may belong to multiple MBSFN Areas at the same time.
In the prior art, an LTE MBMS only supports MBSFN transmission, but when an MBSFN subframe is also used for an enhanced control channel (enhanced Control Channel, eCCH), a user terminal cannot properly decode the MBMS and eCCH in a case in which the MBSFN subframe is multiplexed for the eCCH and the MBMS. The prior art cannot solve this problem, and there is no effective method for solving the problem in the prior art.